earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle Files: Eric Moran 1
Characters * Indigo * Cecil Moran * Grace Choi * Anissa Pierce * Emily Briggs Location * Outsiders Bunker, Blüdhaven, NJ * May 17th 2016, 0937 Local Time VOX Archive * Indigo: nervous chuckle How does this look? * Eric Moran: Nah, let it cook a bit longer, Indy... quiet footsteps, sizzle * Indigo: But my sensors indicate the bacon is cooked thoroughly. distant quiet footsteps * Eric Moran: Yes, but Grace likes her bacon a bit on the crispy side... distant quiet footsteps Wait, sensors? Oh, hell naw. Can't cook with your fancy whatevers. You got to get a feel for it.footsteps Are you listening? * Indigo: It seems we have a guest... sizzle * Eric Moran: A guest? Oh... chuckle Hello there... * Anissa Pierce: Uh... nervous chuckle Hi. * Eric Moran: sizzle Hold on, one sec, Indy, the bacon's done. Handle that... clears, footsteps, sigh Alright now... Don't take this the wrong way, girl, but I need to ask: Who the hell are you? * Anissa Pierce: gulp I... I'm Anissa... I... I... I was just leaving. * Emily Briggs: door opens, footsteps Relax, Eric... She's cool. Anissa's Jeff's. * Anissa Pierce: Uh... yup... clatter, nervous chuckle That's me. Hi. * Eric Moran: Cool... You hungry? You want some breakfast? * Anissa Pierce: Uh... Thanks, Emily... Uh... No... I'm just leaving. I got a class... and still need a shower. * Eric Moran: Just use the ones here. It looks like you're half-dressed for that anyway... chuckle * Emily Briggs: clears, footsteps Speaking of which, I think this is your bra? I found it under the couch... * Anissa Pierce: fabric shifting Yeah... Okay... Elephant in the room, Grace and I hooked up- * Grace Choi: footsteps expletive yeah, we did. footsteps Ohh, Eric... The bacon smells good- crunch, satisfied moan, chewing mouth: And tastes better! moist lip smack chewing: You want in on this, babe? * Anissa Pierce: chuckle Look... Uh... I got to go. Last night was fun. Don't tell my dad. kiss, rapid footsteps, door opens, rapid footsteps, door closes * Eric Moran: chuckle Grace... Shame on you. You chased her off before she could try Indigo's cooking! * Emily Briggs: Indigo cooked this? Wow... I'm impressed a machine, even as sophisticated one such as Indigo could make something so... sniff mouth-watering. Always thought cooking was more of an art form. * Eric Moran: Thank you, Emily! Extra rare steak and eggs for you coming up! But, yes, Indy is shaping up to be a fine gourmet student... thanks o my instructions. * Indigo: I appreciate the sentiments, but... Pardon my curiosity, but why was Jeff's daughter in the bunker? And why were a portion of her undergarments under the furniture? * Grace Choi:chuckle I'm glad you asked... Let's sit down and I'll tell you between bites. 3 instances Trivia and Notes * Debut of Eric Moran * Story continues from Oracle Files: Grace Choi 1. Links and References * Oracle Files: Eric Moran (1/2) Category:Oracle Files Category:Indigo/Appearances Category:Cecil Moran/Appearances Category:Grace Choi/Appearances Category:Anissa Pierce/Appearances Category:Emily Briggs/Appearances Category:Outsiders/Appearances Category:Outsiders Bunker/Appearances Category:Blüdhaven/Appearances